


No Stars To Guide Me

by VoldemortDuck



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Leadership Ceremony, Medicine Cats (Warriors), Moonpool, Nine Lives, Original Character(s), Post-Omen of the Stars: Book 6: The Last Hope, StarClan (Warriors), The Lake Territories (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), breaking tradition, don't reference canon events really but thats the general time period anyway, rejecting starclan, stop meddling starclan!, waaaay in the future from that but i havent read anything after the last hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldemortDuck/pseuds/VoldemortDuck
Summary: Stormwhisker always knew this day would come. The day she'd have to choose between clan tradition and her own beliefs.ORWhat happens when a cat who vocally rejects the interference of StarClan becomes leader and has to receive nine lives.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for this story started with me imagining how cats might feel about StarClan after the terrible battle that happened in the world of the living at the end of The Last Hope. I imagine the story would have been told for generations after, but maybe cats would start to see StarClan interfering in the lives of the living in such a way as a bad thing instead of a good thing. And leading on from that, I wondered what kind of tensions would occur between a cat who viewed StarClan's interference in this negative light and StarClan themselves if they ever became leader.  
> Thus, Stormwhisker was born, and this is her story.
> 
> I will also fully admit it's been years since I actually read Warriors so things may well be inaccurate. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

This day had been inevitable from the moment Sparrowstar named her as deputy, but Stormwhisker had never spent much time considering the actual implications of leadership. To be a leader, one had to have StarClan’s blessing, but could a cat so vocal in her rejections of their interference ever receive that? And more importantly, could she receive StarClan’s blessing and keep her integrity? Her tail twitched in agitation as she padded along silently, head bowed in thought.

“Is everything alright Stormwhisker? Are you sure you’re ready for this? Maybe its too soon, maybe I pushed you into this too fast, maybe I should have given you more time to think, to grieve--”

Stormwhisker shook her head, interrupting the medicine cat’s ramblings.

“It’s fine.” She mewed firmly. “Just thinking, that’s all.”

Rabbitheart looked at her intently, eyes wide with concern. “Thinking about what?”

Stormwhisker paused, tail twitching as she briefly considered her answer.

“StarClan.”

She hesitated. 

“Will they-- No. Can I accept their blessing?” She asked, looking up at the sky.

Rabbitheart tilted his head, a look of slight confusion in his eyes. “What do you mean? Of course they’ll give you their blessing! Yes yes of course you don’t like them meddling much, you’ve made that clear. But that’s no reason to deny you your nine lives! You still believe! And it’s tradition after all, its tradition, StarClan would never break with tradition!” Rabbitheart insisted. He looked up at Stormwhisker hopefully.

Stormwhisker sighed. “No Rabbitheart.” The medicine cat frowned, ears pressed back.

“But-”

“That’s not what I meant.” She clarified. “I am not worried about StarClan keeping to tradition, Even if it has been known to break it in the past…. Need I remind you of the Great Battle? I certainly don’t think it is ‘tradition’ for StarClan to leave Silverpelt.” She shook her head. “But no no, that’s not what’s on my mind. It is less StarClan itself and more… my relationship with it.”

“You can mend the relationship! I’m sure they’ll happily-”

“No.” Stormwhisker said firmly, turning a harsh glare on Rabbitheart. He shrank away slightly from her.

Her gaze softened. 

“No.” She said again. “I’m not trying to mend my relationship with StarClan. I’m not trying to make them happy. But I am concerned with keeping my clan happy… but also keeping my integrity.”

Rabbitheart’s tail flicked back and forth and he looked at his paws, pawing the dirt beneath them uncertainly. 

He remained silent.

So did Stormwhisker.

They returned to walking.

Rabbitheart respected Stormwhisker, even if he didn’t completely understand her. She was a decisive leader, never hesitating to make a plan and make it known. He had watched her from the medicine cat den for many moons organising patrols with grace and efficiency. Spending time with all members of the clans, particularly the elders. He overheard their discussions sometimes, not that he was eavesdropping, of course he wasn’t! He was a respectable medicine cat, but he overheard them nonetheless. She would ask for stories of the old days, the journey to the lake territories, StarClan’s prophecies, the Great Battle, the cats who were blessed, and those who achieved great things in spite of the stars standing against them. For someone so opposed to StarClan, she sure spent an awful lot of time hearing of their achievements. She would engage in playful banter, debates of faith, discussions of the divine. These debates with the elders would often draw attention from the apprentices and kits, and of course Rabbitheart. It wasn’t eavesdropping if everyone was listening in was it? She was loved by her clan.

Mostly.

Treating warriors wounds, he heard their gossip. The superstitious ones especially talked about her. Whispers of discontent. ‘She shouldn’t be deputy.’ ‘StarClan will curse us for her flippance.’ ‘She’s mouse-brained.’ ‘Foolish.’ ‘She doesn’t belong in this clan.’ ‘Too loud.’ ‘Too bold.’ ‘Too untraditional.’ ‘She’ll lead our clan to ruin.’ These words grated on Rabbitheart, he’d always have to focus on something else when these conversations happened. He understood where they were coming from but… it just always made him uncomfortable. Sure, Stormwhiskers views were unorthodox to put it charitably, but she was passionate and loyal and dedicated and wonderful and-- he just didn’t understand how anyone could miss it.

But their concerns stuck in his mind, as so many things did. 

And Stormwhisker’s words brought one thing troublingly into focus.

“You are going to accept their nine lives though aren’t you?”

Stormwhisker sighed, ears flicking. She didn’t look at Rabbitheart. Before she could respond he hastily added, “The clan is concerned. You can’t just break with tradition like that… whats a leader without nine lives?”

“That’s a good question Rabbitheart. A very good question indeed.”

She paused.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Moonpool came into view on the horizon.

“You have to decide soon.”

“I know.”

“And the clan--”

“I know.”

The short distance remaining to Moonpool was travelled in silence. Stormwhisker lay down beside the reflective pond and dipped her nose to the water. Rabbitheart curled up beside her, tail twitching, and ears flicking anxiously. He shuffled and resettled a couple of times before his eyes finally closed.

He hoped Stormwhisker would make the right decision.


	2. Part 2

Stormwhisker opened her eyes and found herself in a dark, starry clearing. The translucent, glowing form of her mother bounded over to her, eyes sparking with delight. 

“You’ve finally made it! Have you changed your mind at last? Are you ready to accept our gifts?” 

She asked eagerly, standing right in Stormwhiskers face.

Stormwhisker recoiled with a grimace, and scanned the clearing. Eight other cats were gathering around, among them her former leader, the one who had given her this boon. Sparrowstar. She dipped her head respectfully towards him upon catching his eye.

“Sparrowstar.”

“Stormwhisker, or should I say, Stormstar?”   
  


“Not yet.”

“You’re right. Not yet.”

Stormwhisker’s mother, Cloudpelt, purred. “Soon. Soon my dear. Shall we begin?” She said. “Yes, yes let’s.” She answered before Stormwhisker had a chance to speak.

Cloudpelt puffed up her chest and cleared her throat, assuming an air of dignity.

“Stormwhisker, you are a strong and-”

“Wait-” Stormwhisker interrupted. “Stop!”

Cloudpelt glared at her daughter before continuing quickly, “I bestow upon you an extra life and the gift of faithfulness! May you look to the stars to guide your path as you step into this role of leadership!” Cloudpelt finished haughtily.

Stormwhisker’s eyes widened in shock and then narrowed into slits. She growled and thrashed her tail. The other gathered cats looked nervously between themselves and took a step back.

“I told you to wait.” She hissed.

Cloudpelt puffed up her chest defiantly. “Wait to receive your blessings? I see no reason for that! This is an important ceremony, and an important step for my  _ dearest _ daughter-”

“Mousedung!” Stormwhisker snapped, fur bristling.

Cloudpelt gasped. “How  _ dare _ you!” She shrieked. Cloudpelt’s mouth curled back into a snarl. “You dare disrespect your own mother like that? Such foul language coming from my kit’s mouth. I’m disappointed.” She said, shaking her head.

“Now now Cloudpelt that’s quite e-” Sparrowstar began, cringing slightly at the raised voice.

Cloudpelt shot him a burning look. He winced and stepped back.

“As I was saying. It’s important my little kit receives her gifts, and I saw no reason to delay.”

“And as  **I** was saying, I told you to wait. And you didn’t. I didn’t want your gifts.” Stormwhisker spat. 

“Well it’s too late now.”

“Maybe it is.”

The two stared at each other in deadly silence for several minutes. No one dared move a whisker. 

The gathered cats held their breath.

A tail twitch. A sideways glance. Cloudpelt smirked in satisfaction.

“Alright, who was next? Sparrowstar?” She said, stalking back to a position on the outskirts of the clearing.

Sparrowstar sighed and looked apologetically at Stormwhisker. She had gritted her teeth and her tail was flicking back and forth, gaze fixated on her mother with an icy intensity.

Eventually Stormwhisker turned her gaze to Sparrowstar, and it softened. “I think you know what I’m about to say.” She mewed.

Sparrowstar nodded. “I do.”

“And you’re ok with that?”

“I am. But I do have to give you one thing-”

“What?” Stormwhisker asked, ears pricking in alarm.

Sparrowstar chuckled. “Don’t fret. It’s just your name. You may not accept our gifts of a full nine lives, but we will bestow upon you the name of Stormstar. May you lead WindClan well.” He mewed, dipping his head respectfully to the new leader.

Stormstar breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled ever so softly up at Sparrowstar. “Thank you Sparrowstar.”

The other cats in the clearing whispered among themselves in confusion. Cloudpelt had an unmistakable fury etched into her face, but it was too late… at least she had gotten her gift in before this mess.

“But wait what about us?” One of the cats dared to ask.

“You are dismissed.” Sparrowstar said. “Your blessings are no longer needed. She has her name. She may leave.” He explained.

“But what about the nine lives?” Another asked.

“I will lead without them. And I will lead well. I do not need StarClan’s powers in order to fulfill my job. I only came here at all to satisfy my clanmantes. I have my name, that is all I need from you. Thank you, and goodbye.” Stormwstar said firmly, closing her eyes.

“Goodbye Stormstar, I look forward to seeing you shine brighter than the stars.” Sparrowstar mewed as the new leader dissolved into stardust.


	3. Chapter 3

Stormstar yawned as she awoke and stretched. Rabbitheart raised his head, ears pricked as she did so. “Stormwhisker! You’re awake! Oh good I was worried you’d never--” He shook his head. “Nevermind that was stupid of me… Oh! Sorry! It’s Stormstar now… right? Please tell me I’m right.” 

Stormstar nodded.

Rabbitheart breathed a sigh of relief and beamed. “So did you get your nine lives?” He asked.

Stormstar sighed and stared down at the Moonpool for a few moments, she shook her head. 

“No. I didn’t get nine. But I got a second.” She said.

“Oh.”

“But Sparrowstar was happy enough to give me my name even without the extra lives. He understands why.” She mewed reassuringly.

Rabbitheart nodded uncertainly, smile fading. “I just… I hope the rest of the clan is as understanding as he is…”

“I’ve already proved myself capable as deputy, and I will prove myself even more capable as leader. I may not have the stars guiding my paws, but they shouldn’t need to interfere anyway. If I stumble it’s my own fault, and I accept that. But if I thrive, it’s all my doing, and that’s something to be proud of.” Stormstar said firmly.

Rabbitheart listened carefully and looked at his leader silently for a moment. He grinned. “You know when you say it like that… I think… I think that helps. I like that. I mean there might be some cats who still don’t see it but hopefully most of them will oh stars it would be terrible if they didn’t I hope they understand. I hope they like you as a leader. They should like you as a leader. I like you as a leader! I’m excited to see how you do. And I’ll be your faithful medicine cat through and through!!” Rabbitheart rambled excitedly.

Stormstar chuckled quietly. “I’m glad I’ve won your confidence. Let us get back to the clan and see how they take the news.” She said and began to walk away from Moonpool, back to the moors.

Rabbitheart bounded after her, nervous but excited to see what Stormstar’s reign as leader of WindClan would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a concept that has been dancing around in my head for ages, but I had never actually written it down because I wanted to try and make it into something bigger than it needed to be. But then I realised this was the only story I really wanted to tell. Maybe I'll explore these characters more sometime since I've grown quite fond of them in the process of writing this little story, maybe not, we'll see.


End file.
